Pesadilla
by HHD
Summary: Este es un song-fic de la canción "Pesadilla" de la oreja de van gogh. Harry tiene un extraño sueño...


**Pesadilla.**

Conoce ese lugar, ya ha estado antes...El mismo foso, las mismas escaleras por donde se cayó la profecía, el mismo arco. El arco que se llevó a la única familia que le quedaba. El velo ondulaba y las voces seguían susurrando. Entonces una risa fría y estremecedora empezó a oírse. La risa le rodeó y le hizo estremecer. Un momento, no era solo la risa, algo más lo rodeaba...Niebla, una niebla espesa y blanquecina le estaba rodeando. Cuando lo cubrió completamente sintió que la tierra desaparecía bajo sus pies. Una sensación de mareo lo invadió y toco tierra de nuevo. La niebla se desvaneció y pudo distinguir que estaba en un lugar oscuro, la humedad dominaba el ambiente. Se oyó la risa de nuevo, esta vez venía de una figura con una túnica negra. Se bajó la capucha y dejó al descubierto un rostro pálido como la muerte, a la que representaba. Unos ojos rojos y dos finas ranuras a modo de nariz era lo único que se distinguía de esa cara.

**"_Corre, déjalo atrás_**

_**no busques la razón,**_

_**el miedo no acepta excusas,**_

_**no tiene compasión."**_

Volvemos a encontrarnos.-dijo la figura con un matiz de odio y amargura.

Sabía que eso no era real, que era solo una parte de su imaginación que quería encontrarse de nuevo con aquel ser y matarlo. Solo él podría matarlo, bien lo sabía, ojalá nunca se hubiera escrito esa profecía. Por lo menos Voldemort desconocía la mitad de la misma. Y pensar que Neville podría haber estado en su lugar...

Quiere salir del sueño, cerrar los ojos y escapar del cementerio. Solo había una tumba, extraño en un lugar lleno de muertos. Miró alrededor, allí estaban los fantasmas, los había presentido y supuso que estarían en el cementerio que vio morir a Cedric. Sin embargo ahora calló en la cuenta de su error. Ese lugar lo había visto antes, pero...¿dónde? Le distrajo una voz cortante.

Potter...¿Porqué no acabamos ya este duelo? Esta vez no tienes a Dumbledore para que te apoye, ni un padrino que muera por ti.

Maldito.-Lo notaba, le estaba poseyendo de nuevo esa rabia que le acercaba más a convertirse en un ser...como él.

Vamos Potter, ódiame. Me alimento de ese odio y lo vuelvo contra ti. ¿Serás capaz de matarme o eres demasiado cobarde?

**"_No dejes que te atrape a ti,_**

_**huye de esta ilusión."**_

Sólo es un sueño, un maldito sueño. ¿Porqué no intentar matarle? Ya no podía escapar, estaba imbuido por la rabia, el rencor...El odio. Sacó su varita y se preparó para luchar.

Piensas que esto es un juego¿No Potter?. Algo que no es real, un sueño podríamos llamarlo. Pero...¿Es que acaso no recuerdas esta curiosa...conexión mental?

Harry abrió los ojos asustado. No era verdad, no podía ser que...¿O sí podría?

Ya estás dudando. Tendrías que practicar mejor la Oclumancia antes de dormir. Un error fácil de cometer. Pero hoy, precisamente hoy, ese fallo va a ser el que te mate.

Ni lo sueñes.

Precisamente es eso, un sueño. Deberías prestar más atención. ¿Por donde íbamos? Ah, si, la conexión mental. Verás Potter, nos une una conexión muy extraña. Seguro que Dumbledore te lo explicó ya. Nos trasladaremos al lugar donde todo comenzó.

Ambos desaparecieron y el lugar quedó desierto, solo los fantasmas quedaron envueltos en lamentos.

**"_Cuando una pesadilla_**

_**te atrapa, la maldad**_

_**te cubre con su manto negro**_

_**y te arrastra sin parar."**_

**"_No dejes que te atrape a ti,_**

_**huye de esta ilusión."**_

Estaban en una habitación tenuemente iluminada. Se oía una canción de cuna, una cascada de cabellos rojos como el fuego de la chimenea que tenía al lado se movía al compás de la canción. Tenía a un niño en brazos, de cabellos color azabache y ojos jade que se iban cerrando poco a poco por causa de la canción. Entonces se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

¡James, ve a ver quien es!-Dijo Lily susurrando para no asustar al pequeño.

Ya voy, cariño.

Ruido de pisadas y del correr de una cortina. Otra vez ruidos de pisadas y un portazo.

¡Lily, Lily¡Corre, escóndete, es él!

El rostro de Lily cambia su expresión, ahora muestra miedo, el pequeño empieza a llorar.

¡James, no pienso dejarte de lado!-Gritó ella a su vez. Si iba a morir no moriría escondida, moriría de pie.

James entró en la habitación.

¡Lily, por favor, escóndete!

¡No!-Lágrimas de impotencia caían por la cara de Lily.-¡Si muero, quiero morir contigo!-Se abrazó a su esposo con fuerza. James la acarició el pelo. Lugo miró al pequeño y a los ojos de Lily. Ella asintió con decisión.

La puerta se abrió y Voldemort entró en ella. James y él se enzarzaron en un combate a muerte. Unas últimas palabras de Voldemort y James Potter cayó muerto al suelo.

¡Dame al niño!-Gritó Voldemort, su rostro estaba descompuesto por la ira y una espantosa sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro. Estaba cegado por la locura.

A Harry no, a Harry no, a Harry no, por favor.

Apártate, estúpida... apártate...

A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar...

Apártate muchacha, no es a ti a quien he venido a buscar...

Por favor, a Harry no.

No me dejas elección... _Avada Kedabra...-_Un rayo verde fue hacia Lily, esta protegió al niño con su cuerpo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. El cuerpo de Lily cayó al suelo sin vida. Voldemort sencillamente sonrió. No vio que un ligero halo de vapor salía del cuerpo de Lily. Y que este cubría a Harry. Estaba ciego, ciego por las ansias de conseguir eliminar al único niño que podría acabar con él. No tenía previsto ser él el que recibiría el impacto del _Avada Kedabra_. Repitió las palabras del hechizo asesino y este rebotó y le dio. Una explosión, un alarido y el llanto de un niño se oyeron. Después se derrumbó la casa y todo quedó reducido a escombros. La barrera del amor había salvado al niño de morir.

Así empezó todo.-Dijo Voldemort. No parecían enemigos, parecían maestro y alumno. Voldemort ignoraba que era él el que tendría que aprender.

Harry mientras tanto callaba. Tantos recuerdos, el último esfuerzo de su madre, el inicio de su fama, de su estigma, de su maldición.

Entonces ambos fueron trasladados a otro lugar. Un campo de batalla. Los hechizos, gritos y explosiones eran ensordecedores.

Qué diablos...-Los rojizos ojos de Voldemort se abrieron de par en par. Aquello no estaba previsto.

Entre la gente Harry pudo distinguir a sus amigos. Ron y Hermione estaban codo con codo luchando por su vida. Luna, Neville, Ginny, los gemelos Weasley... Todos luchando por la supervivencia. Uno a uno fueron muriendo. Al cabo de un tiempo infinito el sonido de los hechizos y los gritos se apagó. Ambos caminaron entre los muertos. Fawkes se encontraba tendido en el suelo. También muerto. El suelo estaba teñido de escarlata. Voldemort y Harry siguieron caminando, tenía que haber alguien vivo. Se encontraron con sus propios cuerpos tirados en el suelo.

**"_Despiértate, olvídalo,_**

_**aquello nunca sucedió,**_

_**todo fue una ilusión."**_

Esto ya no es un juego Tom...-Dijo una voz alzándose en el silencio.-Esto ya no es un juego...Nunca debiste jugar a ser un Dios...Fíjate, allí está tu cuerpo...Estás muerto.

¿Quién eres? Déjate ver...

Sabes perfectamente quien soy...-_**Y el final de esta batalla es el final de todas las batallas... Nadie ganó, todos perdieron, todos murieron, están tendidos en el suelo. Ganó la Muerte**.-_Y esa, Tom, es la última profecía...tú la creaste. Por tu sed de poder. Ya ves, Tom, al final no es el profeta el que dicta el destino... Solo el que lo vaticina. Podría haber sido un mundo lleno de... Amor... Pero, claro, tú ocultaste ese sentimiento, lo apartaste de ti, dijiste que era horroroso.

¡Cállate, no sigas!

¿Porqué¿Tienes miedo de que esto sea así, Tom?

No me llames así, ya no soy Tom. Tom murió, murió junto al amor...

Pretendes ser valiente, pero eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera reconoces tu temor hacia el amor. No puedes aguantar el dolor que causa... Y pretendes hacer daño a causa del odio, pretendías eliminar el amor... Ah... Pobre ingenuo, que crees que puedes eliminar una cara de la moneda sin eliminar la moneda... Allí donde esté el odio estará el amor... Y allí donde esté el amor estará el odio... ¿Nunca has oído la expresión "del odio al amor hay un solo paso"? Es muy fácil pasar de un lado al otro de la moneda... Es cuestión de echarlo a cara o cruz, y aún siendo así, se podrá hacer trampa. ¿Esa es la gran recompensa que esperas, Tom, o Voldemort, o como te quieras hacer llamar¿Quieres gobernar el reino de los muertos?

**"Es tan frío ese sudor **

_**que te llega a recorrer**_

_**todo el cuerpo mientras duermes,**_

_**mientras piensas en volver."**_

**"_Escúchalo, lo oirás llegar, _**

_**te intentará engañar."**_

**"_Despiértate, olvídalo,_**

_**aquello nunca sucedió,**_

_**todo fue una ilusión."**_

¿Todo esto puede llegar a suceder?-Preguntó Harry. El silencio reinó de nuevo. Se trasladaron a otro sitio.

Estaban en un cementerio. Había un grupo muy numeroso alrededor de una tumba. Sin embargo la miraban con alegría. En la lápida había una inscripción que rezaba así:

"Aquí yace Tom Sorvolo Riddle"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Voldemort. Entre el grupo un muchacho de ojos verdes con gafas miraba la tumba. No mostraba una sonrisa como los demás, sencillamente se mantenía inexpresivo. Poco a poco el grupo se fue disolviendo y solo quedaron allí Dumbledore, Harry y una chica de ojos negros.

Lo conseguiste Harry, al final lo venciste.

Si.-Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no notó que una mano se le posaba en el hombro como una caricia.

Pobre Tom, cometió un gran error al elegir el camino del odio.

Si.-Harry se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Dumbledore se dio la vuelta para seguirle, y antes de desaparecer dijo.

No te aflijas, Reyka, siempre podrás confiar en mí.-Luego desapareció.

Papá...-La muchacha cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra mojada.-Debiste de haber superado la muerte de mamá...Ella me escondió, dijo que estaría más segura lejos de ti... Que Voldemort te había poseído y que ya no eras Tom... Sé que tú no la mataste, que fue Voldemort... Lo siento pap�, no sabía quien eras... Solo tenía dos meses y no volví a veros a ninguno de los dos...Pap�, perdóname, quizá si yo hubiera estado contigo no hubieras dejado que Voldemort te poseyera... Y luego...Fue demasiado tarde, el dolor te trastornó...Y, ahora...estoy sola... Harry, ese que te mató...se ofreció a adoptarme...No pude, pap�, no pude decirle que sí...Él me dijo que tú también se lo habías quitado todo... El amor de su vida, su primer hijo... Fuiste malo, Voldemort...Ojalá nunca, nunca hubieras dejado el amor de lado...-La chica sacó una daga. Sollozaba y su voz había ido apagándose. Se le iluminó la cara con una amarga sonrisa.-Pero me reuniré contigo papá...Y ya no estará Voldemort allí para molestarnos, Dumbledore se encargó de eso...Lo envió a un sitio mucho peor que el infierno...Fue un buen profesor...Pap�, dile a mamá que llegaré pronto, muy pronto...-La daga hizo dos cortes en ambas muñecas y la chica esperó a que la sangre terminara de caer. Murió con una sonrisa en el rostro y una rosa blanca que crecía en la tumba se tiño de rojo, junto a la tierra que adquirió un color escarlata...

Una lágrima rodó por el rostro de Voldemort. Y Harry se despertó. Todo había sido un sueño, muy real, pero un sueño...¿O no?

**"_No, no es verdad, _**

_**todo es un sueño,**_

_**pero es real,**_

_**dime tú,**_

_**reina del mal,**_

_**cuando voy yo a despertar."**_


End file.
